


The Best Daily Recommendation

by Vaizo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, Quickie, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Librarian Trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaizo/pseuds/Vaizo
Summary: An unwitting library patron and a librarian catch each other's attention.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide which of my OTP's to write this plot for 😭 soooo I did both. Because why not. So if you like Sonadow, head to chapter 2. If you like Infidget, then here you are already hehe

“Can you _please_ close for me? It’s my turn to clean the house and cook for my roommates tonight.”

The pink hedgehog’s blank stare holds little desire to do so. The long-haired jackal continues his shameless pleading.

“It’s only an extra two hours since it’s saturday.”

“I thought your turn to clean and make supper was on tuesdays?”

“We switched schedules since Pierce somehow got stuck with a night lab this semester. Come on, Amy. I’ll bring you leftovers next shift.”

“Ok that has my interest, but you’re doing one thing for me if I’m switching shifts last minute again with you. I’ve got books that are almost overdue - return them for me on your way home.” Even though she ends up covering for him almost every saturday for various dumb reasons, she figures it won’t kill her if she works the extra hours. Being in college just as Zero’s younger roommates are, she only works at the local hardware store on part time, while her older friend is a full timer.

Zero lets an exaggerated ‘pfft’ escape his lungs. “As in… _library_ books? Why do you drag out a kindle on your breaks if you’re just gonna be an old lady lugging books around too? Nerd.”

“Uh-huh…” Amy turns her nose up at her sassy friend. “It’s literally a minute away from here. If you’re too cool to even step foot in there, then I guess you’re stuck getting ripped on for the mess when you’re finally done work and have no time to clean~”

_Ugh. I guess it’s just one quick stop._ “Yeah yeah, gimme the books and I’ll take 'em back, no sweat.” 

Amy is certain that she hears a grumbled ‘ _these things should be obsolete like movie rentals, jeez…_ ’ from her friend as he leaves.

* * *

Zero stares at the archaic building with distaste. It’s not that he hates books, nor the concept of knowledge by any means, he just doesn’t really care about the whole ‘aesthetic’. Libraries had started to rise in popularity along with vintage clothing and the trend of ‘flipping’ old furniture. It’s a good thing that they’re making a comeback, but the jackal just doesn’t particularly care about it. He’d fallen out of reading long ago, taking up gaming and working out with his roommates instead, who were all jackals he’d more or less grown up with. 

Figuring he should make his way inside as it will be closing in less than two hours, he scans the library card and enters, eyes sweeping the expanse of the area. Beautiful oak tables, shelves spanning the walls and sectioning off secluded areas for a more immersive reading experience, he had to admit that it was a nice place. The library was clearly a point of pride in the city at the time of its construction, but he’d never bothered to visit in the time he’s lived there. His eyes finally land on a large office space with a grandiose looking walnut desk, and a pair of crimson ears poking out from the top. He has to assume it’s an employee when the owner of said ears sits up properly to look at him with a friendly smile. Zero hesitantly shuffles forward as he pulls the books out and places them on the desk, before pausing as he gets a good look at the other. He’s a petite wolf with thick frames on his face, donning a navy blazer and matching dress pants. A golden name tag with ‘Gadget’ embossed into the metal is pinned to his blazer, but Zero’s focus has already strayed to rove over the wolf’s features. Cute doe eyes, a button nose, and the sweetest smile.

“Uh, excuse me. Where is the librarian? I’ve never been here before - I need to return these.”

The ruby canine deflates for a moment, his smile instantly wiping off his muzzle.

“I _am_ the librarian, and please keep your voice down.” Zero recoils at the clipped tone. _He must be older than I assumed. He looks like a first or second year in college but he’s likely close to my age._

With a hushed voice, the dark-furred jackal apologizes. “My bad. I thought you might have been an intern.” … _whoops, probably shouldn’t have said that._

Gadget only sighs quietly as he points to the receptacle slot in the enormous desk.

“It’s fine. Let me scan the library card so that they’re officially marked as returned, then you can drop them through the slot. Have a nice rest of your day.”

“Uh, you too. Thanks.”

Zero feels bad as he leaves, but meeting that librarian has also helped him in his decision to throw a bit of change into his life.

_That wolf is fine as hell._

The library didn’t seem like such an overrated place after all.

* * *

Throughout his cooking and cleaning, the only thing on the jackal’s mind is _Gadget_. He reasons with himself that it’s because he feels bad for making the smaller canine feel inadequate. He wanted to make another stop at the library sometime, so that he could apologize again. A perfectly valid reason.

Two days have passed, and the hardware employee’s thoughts are still filled with the ruby librarian. During his shift on a typical quiet Tuesday, Zero looks forward to getting away from the store for his lunch break. _Just for a change of scenery_. He throws his vest onto the rack and slinks out the back door. Scarfing down his sandwich on his minute walk, he makes his way to the library and up the large steps before entering through the french doors, this time without hesitation. His ears perk at the sight of the red mobian breezing past him, fast enough to tousle a few strands of his hair.

Gadget puts the last of the returned books on their shelving, before finally sitting back at his desk. He looks up and stills for a moment, spotting the same jackal that had returned Amy’s books for her a couple days prior. Heterochromatic irises are already on his person, boring holes into Gadget’s soul. _Is he spacing out?_ Thankfully, the dark canine’s gaze refocuses on the table nearest to him, and he sets his things down.

Unsure about what he’s actually going to read, Zero heads to the online archive booth to scroll through random genres, but stops to read the front page of it.

_‘Daily Recommendations - short reads’_

_‘Daily Recommendations - long reads’_

_Well, one of these has to be a worthy skim for my hour break._ Clicking the first one, he’s given a list of books along with coordinates for their location, and picks one at random. _Hmm, I should have asked the librarian for help. I can do that tomorrow if he’s here._

He spends the rest of his time alternating between reading a page and taking what he thinks are covert glances at the crimson wolf, who shuffles paperwork around and types away, staring intently at the screen. Zero locks eyes with the librarian a few times, a shameful blush colouring his ivory snout as he tilts his head back down to the book. Despite being so distracted, the jackal somehow manages to finish the small paperback book, and actually _enjoy_ it. He slides it into the book return receptacle before heading back to work.

The ruby canine stares right back at those bicoloured eyes as they glance his way one last time, wondering just what the deal was. _Is he illiterate? Maybe he’s here to learn how to read. I’ve never actually met an adult that couldn’t read before though? He actually brought the book here like the signs say instead of shoving it in a shelf or leaving it out like most do._ Gadget squishes his cheeks in annoyance. _Overthinking it. Just let him be a weirdo on his own._

* * *

The next day, Zero considers that maybe he should stick around for lunch so that he doesn’t get indigestion from eating so fast, but his will to see Gadget trumps that thought. He’s devouring his sandwich on the walk to the library once again, this time regretting leaving the bag behind as egg salad peppers the pavement in his wake. Once he’s claimed the same table as yesterday, he heads to the kiosk and then to the shelf with the next ‘short read’ on the list. He pulls it out and stuffs it in the row below, making sure it’s at least still within the same surname letter so that it isn’t a goose chase for the book. Zero feels extra as hell, but it’s a harmless excuse to get a brief conversation with the other canine in. He stands there pretending to look a bit longer, before striding over to the desk.

“Hey-” a finger to the librarian’s lips gets the hint across, and he lowers his voice, “I can’t find that Benjamin Franklin book.”

Gadget stares at him for a solid five seconds.

“... do you mean ‘Benjamin Button’?” _This guy is a dunce, and he smells like eggs._

_Chaos, he thinks I’m an idiot-_ “Yeah, whoops.”

_I knew what it was called and I got nervous, I swear. If you somehow have telepathy, please know that I’m not stupid._

The librarian leads him back to the shelf he’d been mucking around in, and scans the titles with a tilted head, before repeating with the above shelf, and finally the one below. Gadget is quick to pluck ‘The Curious Case of Benjamin Button’ out and hand it to the jackal.

“Sorry about that; no one ever follows the rules here. If you need help with anything else, don’t be afraid to let me know.”

“Thank you, Gadget.” He only feels somewhat bad for being one of the library zealots.

The wolf, who’d been about to turn and leave, stills. No one had ever thanked him; in the seven months of employment there, all he’d ever received after helping grumpy old people and hipsters were grumbles or silence. He lets out a quiet huff of air, feeling an unexpected lightness in his chest.

“Of course. Enjoy the book.”

He truly hoped he would - the recommendation lists were made by none other than himself.

* * *

Zero is actually looking forward to getting some reading in on his next lunch break. It already feels like a ritual - come to the library, make cow eyes at the cute librarian, and immerse himself in a book. This time is even nicer than the previous two days when his entrance is immediately greeted by a warm beam from none other than the peppy little librarian. Gadget absent-mindedly runs his claws through his scraggly fur - which he’d never been bothered by - hoping it isn’t too messy. Once the taller canine leaves, Gadget realizes that he doesn’t even know the guy’s name. 

* * *

Fridays are always a good day for the hardware store worker. Not because it’s his last day of work, as his days off are on weekdays, but because Amy is on shift with him. They’ve been working together for almost two years, and have bonded over tokyo drifting with the pallet carrier and building box forts in the warehouse. Zero decides to stay for lunch, given that he actually has a co-worker he likes to spend the hour with. Even though he’d like nothing more than to see the cute librarian. 

“Hey Z. Where's my library card? You're usually good with giving stuff back afterwards. Sometimes my courses make us read older books that aren’t available online, so I’m gonna need it back soon."

He’d almost forgotten that the card would have to be given back at some point.

“Heh, uuhh... can I borrow it just a bit longer?"

Amy stares at her co-worker. "You were grumbling and calling me a geek for going there last saturday, and now you’ve been using it? What gives…" Amy stares even harder. "You're trying to hit someone up, aren’t you. Who is it?"

Zero has never been good at lying. He freezes for a few moments, face growing hot, before reluctantly spilling with an intentional mumble.

“ _Justthelibrarian…_ ”

“No way! Gadget? He’s super nice! He was a teacher’s assistant for my contemporary literature class last year. I talk to him when I’m there sometimes. So when’s the first date?”

Now he just feels stupid. “We haven’t even had an actual conversation yet…”

“Mm it is you after all. I’m not surprised.”

* * *

Gadget’s mood sours in the second half of his shift, and it takes him a while to admit that it’s because the egg salad guy hasn’t shown up.

_Relax, whacko, it’s not like he was gonna spend every day here for the rest of his life. He’s probably got a busy schedule like most._

* * *

Saturday is essentially a repeat of Friday, except with more ribbing about his infatuation with the librarian on Amy’s part. Zero lets it run its course, knowing she’ll just clock him with a piece of lumber later on if he tells her to shut her trap. 

“So… do you have to clean your hog pen of a house again today?”

He had actually made sure to do that the night before this time around. 

“Actually-”

“I’ll close again for you. Gimme my library card though and get your own, though~”

The dark-furred jackal cranes his neck forward to get a good look at the pink hog. Her smile is sly, but her eyes are encouraging.

“Thanks, Ames. I owe you one.”

“More leftovers, please. Somehow you’re a better cook than my mom.”

He snorts as he walks off to gather his things and leave. He plans on staying at the library for the two open hours remaining to make up for missing his reading hour on friday.

* * *

Slumping over his desk, Gadget has to remind himself to keep up with his organizing. The guy hadn’t shown up again, and he was three quarters into the day. It made sense though; most people who came here quickly grew bored, reading being nothing more than a phase for them. That jackal is toned as far as he could tell - not that he’d been ogling the library goer's body or anything, but he obviously spends a lot of time in the Temple of Brodin with his iron and creatine.

The sound of double doors opening has the librarian glancing in that direction, perking up as he immediately recognizes him. _Speak of the devil and he will come._ Gadget offers him a smile that he realizes is likely too eager.

Zero feels like a cloud as he shuffles over to the desk. Remembering to keep his voice down, he addresses the eager looking wolf.

“Hey, Gadget. I got the last bit of my shift covered again, so I figured I’d come by for the last couple hours here. Could I get a library card of my own? Amy finally took hers back, heh.”

Gadget schools his excitement so that he doesn’t break his own heavily enforced rules.

“Of course; I’m glad to see you stop by to read some more. Just stand on the X over there and I’ll take your picture. And what is your name?” _Finally, I get to ask this._

_Thank Chaos I can finally introduce myself._ “It’s Zero Chacal.”

The librarian nods as he absorbs the name. Odd, but suiting and pleasant on the tongue. It only takes the ruby canine a few minutes to procure a fresh piece of plastic with Zero’s face and name on it. 

“Thank you,” remembering all of the teasing he’d endured from his spiky friend earlier, he figures he should at least try to shoot his shot. “Do you work seven days a week here?”

“Definitely not, I just have odd days off. Sunday and monday. Those days are what the old librarian wanted to keep working, and I don’t mind having them off. She’s a nice lady.” 

A quick glance at the clock, and Gadget realizes something.

“Oh, it’s time for my break.” Zero’s posture wilts at the statement just visibly enough. 

“I have some good books you could read through in my office if you’d like? I don’t have them archived just yet, and I’m not sure when I’ll get around to it.”

_Does he let people read in there often?_ “Sure, that would be nice. You think I’ll like ‘em?”

“Hehe, well if you’ve liked the other books you’ve read from the rec list then yes.”

It dawns on the jackal that it must be Gadget who makes these lists every week. He grins sincerely.

“Actually, I’ve really liked the ones I’ve read so far. You have good taste.”

The wolf beams in turn at the praise, and pivots to enter his office. Zero follows suit, being led to a table with a small stack of books. Gadget fans them out so that the titles can be read, and freezes when the jackal sidles up right next to him. 

_Whoops, that must have made him uncomfortable._

“S-so, any catch your interest? I can give you a quick summary on each one so you can choose quicker.” 

Tails lash around, brushing against one another. The tension is thick. Fluffy appendages begin purposely but cautiously running along the other’s soft fur, and amber irises finally meet heterochromatic ones. Voice thick, Zero is still unsure but hopes to Chaos he isn’t just a horny bastard reading into things wrong.

“One does… what do you think of my choice?”

He pushes the books aside and grasps Gadget by the arms, waiting for a signal that he could continue.

“I-I think you might like it… maybe…”

The librarian is hoisted onto the table. He wraps his arms around Zero’s shoulders and strains his neck. Now that he knows the interest goes both ways, his confidence is reinstated. The jackal understands his immediate desire, and dips down to meet the wolf’s lips in a heated kiss, dual moans releasing the pent up uncertainty and desire. Muscular arms reach around, sliding underneath and up the ruby canine’s undershirt. Gadget mimics the motions, finding himself enjoying the fondling as well as the feeling of sleek fur overtop of a toned back on his hands. The kiss deepens and their hands become more adventurous, the librarian’s legs lifting up and propping onto broad shoulders. 

Zero hadn’t had this in mind earlier - he’d hoped to get the wolf’s number if he was lucky. Regardless, he wasn’t complaining. His loins were aching, and if Gadget had no qualms either, then he wasn’t about to cut things short. Heavy breaths from both canines warm their skin as they break the kiss, Zero dipping back down to pepper kisses along the wolf’s collarbone, to his neck, and back to those sweet swollen lips again. Slowly, as if to give Gadget time to protest, he grasps either side of the navy waistband and tugs the dress pants down. His fingers trail medially, slipping beneath the underwear.

“O-oh…”

“Oh..?”

Gadget slaps a palm down on the desk, signaling towards the drawers. Opening the top one, the jackal spies a small tube of hand cream. 

With nothing more than an enthused exhale, Zero grabs the cream and opens it one-handed, then coats two digits with the smooth substance. He slips them beneath the underwear again, pressing the fingers to the hot twitching pucker, and slowly sliding one in. A quiet hiss and tightening fingers against the jackal’s back prompts him to keep pushing them in to the hilt, before stilling them momentarily. He hooks them up, causing the librarian to jolt violently.

“AH-”

“There?”

“Yea~”

“Have you done this before?”

“D-don’t ask me that now damnit-”

Zero asks no further questions, instead focusing on the spot that makes Gadget freeze up and cry out so cutely. It’s his turn to jolt when the ruby wolf’s small hands are fumbling with his belt buckle, then his fly, and pulling his already swollen member out. He tries to push the other’s fingers out and away from his rump, but the angle is awkward.

“Tell me what you want and you’ll get it faster~”

“K… put it in ME-” the librarian lets out a little growl when Zero’s fingers hook upwards while he’s trying to be commanding, ruining his confident voice. 

The jackal worries that he hasn’t done enough foreplay, but his cock is hurting at this point. He pulls the underwear aside and guides his throbbing member into the prepped hole, grunting in pleasure when it’s finally envelopped in Gadget’s sweet ass. His finger joints crack as they grab onto the desk for leverage, starting a cautious in and out rhythm.

“Z, more-”

Spurred on by his already earned nickname, grunts turn into growls as his pace increases and soon enough he’s pistoning his hips, bumping the table into the wall. Gadget reaches behind him and shoves a book between the crack, before leaning back and pressing his legs against his chest, quietly mewling as his prostate is nudged. The long-haired mobian grabs the back of Gadget’s thighs, and doubles down on the spot with their adjusted position. The librarian begs over and over, for nothing and everything all at once, seeing stars and feeling ecstasy. Zero grinds his hips against the pert cheeks, relishing in the sight of his shaft disappearing and reappearing in the tight hole, as well as the indescribable feeling as it massages his cock with almost satin-like walls. 

“I’m about to cum-”

“Me too! Just- right there please please _please~ AH~!_ ”

Ropes of cum are stopped short by the wolf’s now wrinkled blazer, but in the moment he doesn’t care. He grits his teeth at the feeling of Zero’s grip on his thighs tightening, and his thick cock pulsing inside of his ass, pumping seed deep within. Exhausted breaths fill the warm air as they fall from their high, and slowly come back to reality.

“What… time is it?”

Zero glances at the clock.

“Quarter to five…”

The librarian jolts up so fast that he would have fallen backwards, if he hadn’t still been crammed to the hilt inside of him.

“Ahh!! Get out of me, I have to close this place in twenty minutes!”

“Do you wan-”

“Nope, it’s fine but thank you for the offer!”

The hardware employee takes the hint and pulls out, tucks himself in, and books it out of there.

* * *

The next day, Zero has as many intentions as his namesake of telling Amy how things went. He mentions that they had a quick book chat and that he finally did get his card, which seems to satisfy the nosy hedgehog enough. 

On his second day off, the jackal remembers that Gadget would be back to work now. He’d been feeling guilty about the stress he’d caused the wolf after their impromptu ‘book club’, and wanted to apologize.

He arrives there when his lunch break usually is on a work day, and is dismayed to find no sign of crimson at the desk or flitting around between shelves. He’d still planned on spending some time reading there, given that his house is too noisy at the moment. At the kiosk, Zero finds that there’s a new weekly recommendations list. Searching for the first on it, he brings it back to his usual table and cracks it open. Stuck onto the first page is a sticky note, with a cell number and name written on it. Tail coming to life like a helicopter blade, he looks up to see that Gadget is now sitting at his desk, looking at him with a timid smile.

_1632578537_

_Let’s have a proper date sometime?_

_~ Gadget_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some friends and I have an 18+ Sonic discord server! Thought I'd drop a link for it here 
> 
> https://discord.gg/hFgXUn8dUx


	2. Chapter 2

“Can you  _ please  _ close for me? It’s my turn to clean the house and cook for my roommates tonight.”

The pink hedgehog’s blank stare holds little desire to do so. The blue hog continues his shameless pleading.

“It’s only an extra two hours since it’s saturday.”

“I thought your turn to clean and make supper was on tuesdays?”

“We switched schedules since Tails somehow got stuck with a night lab this semester. Come on, Amy. I’ll bring you leftovers next shift.”

“Ok that has my interest, but you’re doing one thing for me if I’m switching shifts last minute again with you. I’ve got books that are almost overdue - return them for me on your way home.” Even though she ends up covering for him almost every saturday for various dumb reasons, she figures it won’t kill her if she works the extra hours. Being in college just as Sonic’s friend is, she only works at the local hardware store on part time, while her older friend is a full timer.

Sonic lets an exaggerated ‘pfft’ escape his lungs. “As in…  _ library _ books? Why do you drag out a kindle on your breaks if you’re just gonna be an old lady lugging books around too? Nerd.”

“Uh-huh…” Amy turns her nose up at her sassy friend. “It’s literally a minute away from here. If you’re too cool to even step foot in there, then I guess you’re stuck getting ripped on for the mess when you’re finally done work and have no time to clean~”

_ Ugh. I guess it’s just one quick stop. _ “Yeah yeah, gimme the books and I’ll take 'em back, no sweat.” 

Amy is certain that she hears a grumbled ‘ _ these things should be obsolete like movie rentals, jeez… _ ’ from her friend as he leaves.

* * *

Sonic stares at the archaic building with distaste. It’s not that he hates books, nor the concept of knowledge by any means, he just doesn’t really care about the whole ‘aesthetic’. Libraries had started to rise in popularity along with vintage clothing and the trend of ‘flipping’ old furniture. It’s a good thing that they’re making a comeback, but the hedgehog just doesn’t particularly care about it. He’d fallen out of reading long ago, taking up gaming and working out with his friends instead, who were all mobians he’d more or less grown up with. 

Figuring he should make his way inside as it will be closing in less than two hours, he scans the library card and enters, eyes sweeping the expanse of the area. Beautiful oak tables, shelves spanning the walls and sectioning off secluded areas for a more immersive reading experience, he had to admit that it was a nice place. The library was clearly a point of pride in the city at the time of its construction, but he’d never bothered to visit in the time he’s lived there. His eyes finally land on a large office space with a grandiose looking walnut desk, and a pair of black ears poking out from the top. He has to assume it’s an employee when the owner of said ears sits up properly to look at him with a reserved wave. Sonic hesitantly shuffles forward as he pulls the books out and places them on the desk, before pausing as he gets a good look at the other. He’s a well-built hedgehog with crimson stripes, donning a navy blazer and matching dress pants. A golden name tag with ‘Shadow’ embossed into the metal is pinned to his blazer, but Sonic’s focus has already strayed to rove over the hedgehog’s features. Piercing blood-red eyes, sharp facial features, and a deep frown.

“Uh, excuse me. Where is the librarian? I’ve never been here before - I need to return these.”

The ebony hog deflates for a moment, his frown settling even deeper on his muzzle.

“I  _ am  _ the librarian, and please keep your voice down.” Sonic recoils at the clipped tone.  _ He must be older than I assumed. He looks like a first or second year in college but he’s gotta be close to my age. _

With a hushed voice, the cobalt hedgehog apologizes. “My bad. I thought you might have been an intern.” …  _ whoops, probably shouldn’t have said that. _

Shadow only sighs quietly as he points to the receptacle slot in the enormous desk.

“It’s fine. Let me scan the library card so that they’re officially marked as returned, then you can drop them through the slot. Have a nice rest of your day.”

“Uh, you too. Thanks.”

Sonic feels bad as he leaves, but meeting that librarian has also helped him in his decision to throw a bit of change into his life.

_ That hedgehog is fine as hell.  _

The library didn’t seem like such an overrated place after all.

* * *

Throughout his cooking and cleaning, the only thing on the azure’s mind is  _ Shadow _ . He reasons with himself that it’s because he feels bad for making the other hedgehog feel patronized. He wants to make another stop at the library sometime, so that he can apologize again. A perfectly valid reason.

Two days have passed, and the hardware employee’s thoughts are still filled with the onyx librarian. During his shift on a typical quiet Tuesday, Sonic looks forward to getting away from the store for his lunch break.  _ Just for a change of scenery _ . He throws his vest onto the rack and slinks out the back door. Scarfing down his chili dog on his minute walk, he makes his way to the library and up the large steps before entering through the french doors, this time without hesitation. His ears perk at the sight of the dark mobian breezing past him, fast enough to tousle his quills.

Shadow puts the last of the returned books on their shelving, before finally sitting back at his desk. He looks up and stills for a moment, spotting the same hedgehog that had returned Amy’s books for her a couple days prior. Emerald irises are already on his person, boring holes into Shadow’s soul.  _ Is he spacing out? _ Thankfully, the blue hog’s gaze refocuses on the table nearest to him, and he sets his things down.

Unsure about what he’s actually going to read, Sonic heads to the online archive booth to scroll through random genres, but stops to read the front page of it.

_ ‘Daily Recommendations - short reads’ _

_ ‘Daily Recommendations - long reads’ _

_ Well, one of these has to be a worthy skim for my hour break. _ Clicking the first one, he’s given a list of books along with coordinates for their location, and picks one at random.  _ Hmm, I should have asked the librarian for help. I can do that tomorrow if he’s here. _

He spends the rest of his time alternating between reading a page and taking what he thinks are covert glances at the striped hedgehog, who shuffles paperwork around and types away, staring intently at the screen. Sonic locks eyes with the librarian a few times, a shameful blush colouring his peach muzzle as he tilts his head back down to the book. Despite being so distracted, the hedgehog somehow manages to finish the small paperback book, and actually  _ enjoy  _ it. He slides it into the book return receptacle before heading back to work.

The ebony hog stares right back at those green eyes as they glance his way one last time, wondering just what the deal was.  _ Is he illiterate? Maybe he’s here to learn how to read. I’ve never actually met an adult that couldn’t read before though? He actually brought the book here like the signs say instead of shoving it in a shelf or leaving it out like most do.  _ Shadow slaps his forehead in annoyance.  _ You’re overthinking it. Just let him be a freak on his own. _

* * *

The next day, Sonic considers that maybe he should stick around for lunch so that he doesn’t get indigestion from eating so fast, but his will to see Shadow trumps that thought. He’s devouring his chili dog on the walk to the library once again, this time regretting leaving the bag behind as chili and meat pepper the pavement in his wake. Once he’s claimed the same table as yesterday, he heads to the kiosk and then to the shelf with the next ‘short read’ on the list. He pulls it out and stuffs it in the row below, making sure it’s at least still within the same surname letter so that it isn’t a goose chase for the book. Sonic feels extra as hell, but it’s a harmless excuse to get a brief conversation with the other hog in. He stands there pretending to look a bit longer, before striding over to the desk.

“Hey-” a finger to the librarian’s lips gets the hint across, and he lowers his voice, “I can’t find that Benjamin Franklin book.”

Shadow stares at him for a solid five seconds.

“... do you mean ‘Benjamin Button’?”  _ This guy is a dunce, and he smells like chili again. _

_ Chaos, he thinks I’m an idiot- _ “Yeah, whoops.”

_ I knew what it was called and I got nervous, I swear. If you somehow have telepathy, please know that I’m not stupid. _

The librarian leads him back to the shelf he’d been mucking around in, and scans the titles with a tilted head, before repeating with the above shelf, and finally the one below. Shadow is quick to pluck ‘The Curious Case of Benjamin Button’ out and hand it to the hedgehog.

“Sorry about that; no one ever follows the rules here. If you need help with anything else, don’t be afraid to let me know.”

“Thank you, Shadow.” He only feels somewhat bad for being one of the library zealots.

The hedgehog, who’d been about to turn and leave, stills. No one had ever thanked him; in the seven months of employment there, all he’d ever received after helping grumpy old people and hipsters were grumbles or silence. He lets out a quiet huff of air, feeling an unexpected lightness in his chest.

“Of course. Enjoy the book.”

He truly hoped he would - the recommendation lists were made by none other than himself.

* * *

Sonic is actually looking forward to getting some reading in on his next lunch break. It already feels like a ritual - come to the library, make cow eyes at the good-looking librarian, and immerse himself in a book. This time is even nicer than the previous two days when his entrance is immediately greeted by a small smile from none other than the striped librarian. Shadow absent-mindedly runs his claws through his scraggly quills - which he’d never been bothered by - hoping it isn’t too messy. Once the other hog leaves, Shadow realizes that he doesn’t even know the guy’s name. 

* * *

Fridays are always a good day for the hardware store worker. Not because it’s his last day of work, as his days off are on weekdays, but because Amy is on shift with him. They’ve been working together for almost two years, and have bonded over tokyo drifting with the pallet carrier and building box forts in the warehouse. Sonic decides to stay for lunch, given that he actually has a co-worker he likes to spend the hour with. Even though he’d like nothing more than to see the handsome librarian. 

“Hey, Sonic. Where's my library card? You're usually good with giving stuff back afterwards. Sometimes my courses make us read older books that aren’t available online, so I’m gonna need it back soon."

He’d almost forgotten that the card would have to be given back at some point.

“Heh, uuhh... can I borrow it just a bit longer?"

Amy stares at her co-worker. "You were grumbling and calling me a geek for going there last saturday, and now you’ve been using it? What gives…" Amy stares even harder. "You're trying to hit someone up, aren’t you. Who is it?"

Sonic has never been good at lying. He freezes for a few moments, face growing hot, before reluctantly spilling with an intentional mumble.

“ _ Justthelibrarian… _ ”

“No way! Shadow? He’s a good dude. He was a teacher’s assistant for my contemporary literature class last year, I talk to him when I’m there sometimes. So when’s the first date?”

Now he just feels stupid. “We haven’t even had an actual conversation yet…”

“Mm it is you after all. I’m not surprised.”

* * *

Shadow’s mood sours in the second half of his shift, and it takes him a while to admit that it’s because the chili guy hasn’t shown up.

_ Relax, whacko, it’s not like he was gonna spend every day here for the rest of his life. He’s probably got a busy schedule like most. _

* * *

Saturday is essentially a repeat of Friday, except with more ribbing about his infatuation with the librarian on Amy’s part. Sonic lets it run its course, knowing she’ll just clock him with a piece of lumber later on if he tells her to shut her trap. 

“So… do you have to clean your literal hog pen of a house again today?”

He had actually made sure to do that the night before this time around. 

“Actually-”

“I’ll close again for you. Gimme my library card though and get your own, though~”

The cerulean hedgehog cranes his neck forward to get a good look at the pink hog. Her smile is sly, but her eyes are encouraging.

“Thanks, Ames. I owe you one.”

“More leftovers, please. Somehow you’re a better cook than my mom.”

He snorts as he walks off to gather his things and leave. He plans on staying at the library for the two open hours remaining to make up for missing his reading hour on friday.

* * *

Hunching over his desk, Shadow has to remind himself to keep up with his organizing. The guy hadn’t shown up again, and he was three quarters into the day. It made sense though; most people who came here quickly grew bored, reading being nothing more than a phase for them. That hedgehog is toned as far as he could tell - not that he’d been ogling the library goer's body or anything, but he obviously spends a lot of time in the Temple of Brodin with his iron and creatine.

The sound of double doors opening has the librarian glancing in that direction, perking up as he immediately recognizes him.  _ Speak of the devil and he will come. _ Shadow offers him a smile that he realizes is likely too eager for his character.

Sonic feels like a cloud as he shuffles over to the desk. Remembering to keep his voice down, he addresses the content looking hedgehog.

“Hey, Shadow. I got the last bit of my shift covered again, so I figured I’d come by for the last couple hours here. Could I get a library card of my own? Amy finally took hers back, heh.”

Shadow schools his excitement so that he doesn’t break his own heavily enforced rules.

“Of course; I’m glad to see you stop by to read some more. Just stand on the X over there and I’ll take your picture. And what is your name?”  _ Finally, I get to ask this. _

_ Thank Chaos I can finally introduce myself.  _ “It’s Sonic Maurice.”

Sonic expects an outburst of laughter at his surname, but the librarian just nods as he absorbs the name. Odd, but suiting and pleasant on the tongue. It only takes the red-striped hedgehog a few minutes to procure a fresh piece of plastic with Sonic’s face and name on it. 

“Thank you,” remembering all of the teasing he’d endured from his just as spiky pink friend earlier, he figures he should at least try to shoot his shot. “Do you work seven days a week here?”

“Definitely not, I just have odd days off. Sunday and monday. Those days are what the old librarian wanted to keep working, and I don’t mind having them off. She’s a nice lady.” 

A quick glance at the clock, and Shadow realizes something.

“Oh, it’s time for my break.” Sonic’s posture wilts at the statement just visibly enough. 

“I have some good books you could read through in my office if you’d like? I don’t have them archived just yet, and I’m not sure when I’ll get around to it.”

_ Does he let people read in there often? _ “Sure, that would be nice. You think I’ll like ‘em?”

“Hah, well if you’ve liked the other books you’ve read from the rec list then yes.”

It dawns on the hedgehog that it must be Shadow who makes these lists every week. He grins sincerely.

“Actually, I’ve really liked the ones I’ve read so far. You have good taste.”

The hedgehog beams in turn at the praise, and pivots to enter his office. Sonic follows suit, being led to a table with a small stack of books. Shadow fans them out so that the titles can be read, and freezes when the hedgehog sidles up right next to him. 

_ Whoops, that must have made him uncomfortable.  _

“S-so, any catch your interest? I can give you a quick summary on each one so you can choose quicker.” 

The tension is thick. Hackled quills slowly calm down, and emerald irises finally meet blood red ones. Voice thick, Sonic is still unsure but hopes to Chaos he isn’t just a horny bastard reading into things wrong.

“One does… what do you think of my choice?”

He pushes the books aside and grasps Shadow by the arms, waiting for a signal that he could continue.

“I-I think you might like it… maybe…”

The librarian is hoisted onto the table. He wraps his arms around Sonic’s shoulders and strains his neck. Now that he knows the interest goes both ways, his confidence is reinstated. The blue blur understands his immediate desire, and dips down to meet the other’s lips in a heated kiss, dual moans releasing the pent up uncertainty and desire. Muscular arms reach around, sliding underneath and up the ebon hog’s undershirt. Shadow mimics the motions, finding himself enjoying the fondling as well as the feeling of sleek fur overtop of a toned back on his hands. The kiss deepens and their hands become more adventurous, the librarian’s legs lifting up and propping onto just as toned shoulders. 

Sonic hadn’t had this in mind earlier - he’d hoped to get the hedgehog’s number if he was lucky. Regardless, he wasn’t complaining. His loins were aching, and if Shadow had no qualms either, then he wasn’t about to cut things short. Heavy breaths from both mobians warm their skin as they break the kiss, Sonic dipping back down to pepper kisses along the hedgehog’s collarbone, to his neck, and back to those sweet swollen lips again. Slowly, as if to give Shadow time to protest, he grasps either side of the navy waistband and tugs the dress pants down. His fingers trail medially, slipping beneath the underwear.

“O-oh…”

“Oh..?”

Shadow slaps a palm down on the desk, signaling towards the drawers. Opening the top one, Sonic spies a small tube of hand cream. 

With nothing more than an enthused exhale, Sonic grabs the cream and opens it one-handed, then coats two digits with the smooth substance. He slips them beneath the underwear again, pressing the fingers to the hot twitching pucker, and slowly sliding one in. A quiet hiss and tightening fingers against the hedgehog’s back prompts him to keep pushing them in to the hilt, before stilling them momentarily. He hooks them up, causing the librarian to jolt violently.

“AH-”

“There?”

“Yes!”

“Have you done this before?”

“D-don’t ask me that now damnit-”

Sonic asks no further questions, instead focusing on the spot that makes Shadow freeze up and cry out so fantastically. It’s his turn to jolt when the crimson-striped hedgehog’s hands are fumbling with his belt buckle, then his fly, and pulling his already swollen member out. He tries to push the other’s fingers out and away from his rump, but the angle is awkward.

“Tell me what you want and you’ll get it faster~”

“K… put it in me damNIT-” the librarian lets out a little growl when Sonic’s fingers hook upwards while he’s trying to be commanding, ruining his confident tone. 

The hedgehog worries that he hasn’t done enough foreplay, but his cock is hurting at this point. He pulls the underwear aside and guides his throbbing member into the prepped hole, grunting in pleasure when it’s finally envelopped in Shadow’s sweet ass. His finger joints crack as they grab onto the desk for leverage, starting a cautious in and out rhythm.

“Sonic, more-”

Spurred on by how erotically his name is called out, grunts turn into growls as his pace increases and soon enough he’s pistoning his hips, bumping the table into the wall. Shadow reaches behind him and shoves a book between the crack, before leaning back and pressing his legs against his chest, quietly moaning as his prostate is nudged. The cobalt mobian grabs the back of Shadow’s thighs, and doubles down on the spot with their adjusted position. The librarian begs over and over, for nothing and everything all at once, seeing stars and feeling ecstasy. Sonic grinds his hips against the pert cheeks, relishing in the sight of his shaft disappearing and reappearing in the tight hole, as well as the indescribable feeling as it massages his cock with almost satin-like walls. 

“I’m about to cum-”

“Me too! Just- right there please please  _ please~ AH~! _ ”

Ropes of cum are stopped short by the hedgehog’s now wrinkled blazer, but in the moment he doesn’t care. He grits his teeth at the feeling of Sonic’s grip on his thighs tightening, and his thick cock pulsing inside of his ass, pumping seed deep within. Exhausted breaths fill the warm air as they fall from their high, and slowly come back to reality.

“What… time is it?”

Sonic glances at the clock.

“Quarter to five…”

The librarian jolts up so fast that he would have fallen backwards, if he hadn’t still been crammed to the hilt inside of him.

“Ahh!! Get out of me, I have to close this place in twenty minutes!”

“Do you wan-”

“Nope, it’s fine but thank you for the offer!”

The hardware employee takes the hint and pulls out, tucks himself in, and books it out of there.

* * *

The next day, Sonic has zero intention of telling Amy how things went. He mentions that they had a quick book chat and that he finally did get his card, which seems to satisfy the nosy hedgehog enough. 

On his second day off, the hedgehog remembers that Shadow would be back to work now. He’d been feeling guilty about the stress he’d caused the hedgehog after their impromptu ‘book club’, and wanted to apologize.

He arrives there when his lunch break usually is on a work day, and is dismayed to find no sign of ebony at the desk or flitting around between shelves. He’d still planned on spending some time reading there, given that his house is too noisy at the moment with Tails banging around in his workshop. At the kiosk, Sonic finds that there’s a new weekly recommendations list. Searching for the first on it, he brings it back to his usual table and cracks it open. Stuck onto the first page is a sticky note, with a cell number and name written on it. Tiny tail coming to life like a helicopter blade, he looks up to see that Shadow is now sitting at his desk, looking at him with a reluctant smile.

_ 1630985476 _

_ Let’s have a proper date sometime. Maybe one where we don’t end up doing it in a public area. _

_ ~ Shadow _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Some friends and I have an 18+ Sonic discord server! Thought I'd drop a link for it here 
> 
> https://discord.gg/hFgXUn8dUx


End file.
